poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime awakes
Here's how Optimus Prime awakes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. view of Lucas driving up Lucas: Where is he? Tessa: I don't know. Security dog: and barks Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Lucas: Moron. Security dog: I am dialing 911. Lucas: a piece of paper Tess, I'm basically your uncle. Su casa es mi casa. And we're going to lose the casa. Cade's garage Tessa: Dad! Cade: Coming! Tessa: Are you working with lasers? If so, I'm not coming in. Cade: You guys have never seen a truck like this before. Get in here. Look that door. Lucas: It doesn't have a lock. Cade: Look! Look at the hole in the radiator. Look at the size of it. Cade: Something blew a hole in it! Lucas: Yeah, so? Cade: It's not normal steel. The shrapnel in the engine, it ripped all the connections apart. And watch. And this took some Cade genius. You are gonna love this. When i hooked this back to a working battery. the battery The truck: Calling all... Calling all Autobots. Cade: Oh, yeah. I don't think it's a truck at all. I think we just found a Transformer. Lucas: Tran... Ugh! Evacuate! Cade: Wait! Guys! Tesa: Dad, are you out of your mind? You need to get that thing out of here. Cade: You don't have to worry. I've been in there working all night. I'm fine. Lucas: You know what? That's not a truck, okay? You're right. It's an alien killing machine. Jesus. Cade: Dude. It's DOA. It's been recall, totaled, done. Lucas: So, listen. There's a number that you call;. You're suppose to call the government. It's an American thing to do. Here we go. You're supposed to call, and if it ends up being alien, than you win $25,00 dollars. Cade: You don't win money. Lucas: And if you can capture it live. Like tag it like a wild Wildebeest then you get $100,000. Tessa: Dad, we're making the call. Lucas: I heard that. Cade: I've seen the commercial. They don't say that. That's not a guarantee. Lucas: You think Greg would lied to me? Cade: Look, if that's a Transformer in there from the Battle of Chicago, I need to know how it works. I'm an inverntor. This could be a game changer for me! If I apply to that technology to my inventions, we'd never have to worry about money again. Tessa: I've heard that before. Twenty-five grand, it pays for my college. It pays for the house. Lucas: Besides, you used my money to buy the truck, right? So technically that's my truck. Don't you think? Cade: You also signed a contract regarding all research lab I.P.. Lucas: Research lab? It's a barn, dude. Cade: You signed it and now you're competing. Any idea of yours is mine. Any thought you have, I own it, So basically I own you. Lucas: I don't think you can own someone. That was, like, a while ago, even in Texas. Cade: Alright. Bring the torch over and help me with the pulley arm. Lucas: sighs Cade: I think the shrapnel took out its power core. Oh, and Tessa, you see this? out a hammer and hits the truck Would and alien killing machine let me do that? Look, I'll make the call. We'll get the money. Just first let me see if i'm right. You wanna hide in the house? Go ahead. Tessa: Okay. Cade: Let's go. Pully arm. Tessa: to the house I can't believe him! Lucas: What is that? Looks like a missile. Cade: It is! out Whoa! missiles flies and goes through the house heroes hear the commotion Stewie: What the devil was that? Brian: It's Cade, sounds like he's in trouble. Tessa: screaming Dad! There's a missile in the family room! Cade: Holy.. the truck transforms to Optimus Optimus: I'll kill you! is having trouble getting up No! No! groaning Tessa: Dad, there's a missile in... Optimus WHOA! Blythe: in Cade, are you... YAAAAHHHH!!!! Optimus: up and holds out his ion blaster I'll kill you! Stay back! Cade: Oh, no! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Lucas: Call 911! Run! Cade: Lucas! Optimus: Stop! Lucas Cade: Lucas. Don't move, just calm down. Optimus: Easy, human. Cade: Stay there. He's not going to hurt us. the rest of our heroes come in Brian: Optimus! Espeon: What's happened to him? Joe: It looks like he's been attacked. Optimus: to our heroes Oh, Brian, and friends. Thank goodness you're safe. Weapons systems damage. Cade: A missile hit your engine. And we took it out of you. You’re hurt really bad. I’m just trying to help you. You’re in my home now. I’m an engineer. My name is Cade Yeager. Optimus: Cade, I am in your debt. My name is Optimus Prime. My Autobots. They're in danger. as parts come off I need to go. I need to go now. Cade: How far you think you’re gonna get. Tessa, come here. He needs our help. What happened to you? Vinnie Terrio: And what do you mean "The Autobots are in danger?" Zoe Trent: Yeah, and what happened to your old design? Optimus: An ambush. A trap. Set by humans. coughs I escaped and took this form. Sylveon: Ambushed? Brian: By humans? Tessa: But you’re on our side. Why would humans hurt you? Optimus: They were not alone. My Autobots can repair me. Cade: Yeah. If you can reach ‘em. What about me? we see a helicopter heading towards Lockdown's ship Lockdown: I warned you Mr. Attinger of Earth, and alliance is a contract. And contracts, like humans, expire. Attinger: On this planet we have a saying. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend” Lockdown: I also have a saying. "I don’t care!". Attinger: So what happened in Mexico city? I thought you had him. Lockdown: Three direct hits, mortal wound, then your men allowed him to escape. You promised me human intelligence. Or is there such a thing? Attinger: You know you’ve still never told me. Why do you want him? Who are you working for? Lockdown: Every galaxy I have traveled, all you spices are the same. You all think, you’re the center of the universe. You have no idea. to the Yeagers Cade: Go to the hardware store and you get the list. The whole list. Lucas: What, you're gonna to try and fix him? He's not a model train set, Cade. Cade: No, that's right. He's important. Lucas: Yeah, but important to who? You can't keep an alien locked up in your barn. What are you gonna do, play with him? Cade: Will you calm down? Lucas: I'm tryin' to, but I just got hit in the head with a ten-foot cannon! If he eats you, I get the GTO. Cade: Not a word to anybody. Do you hear me? Not a single word. Nobody. a building Man in suit: I think we have a lock on a high value-target. Special Operations group is ready. Attinger: What do you got? Woman: Sir, Special Ops just got a call from Paris, Texas. picture Hard match on the truck seen leaving Mexico City. Attinger: Son of a chicken. Let's go get him. see Cade hammering Cade: Took a heck of a hit, you know. The missile just hit your power source. Optimus: We call it a spark. It contains our life force and our memories. Cade: Yeah, we call it a soul. to Attinger Attinger: Scramble Cemetery Wind. Thank you for your efforts, Ladies and Gentlemen. This room is going dark. The exit is on your left. I'll take it from here. Man: Okay, let's go. see Cemetery Wind and few of the villains Savoy: I'm with Cemetery Wind. We're on the move. Repeat, on the move. take off with Cade and Optimus Optimus: a bullet off him Cade, why are you willing to help me? Cade: I guess maybe because you trust me too. on a blue torch Silverstream: So, you must be Optimus Prime? We've heard about you. Thomas, Twilight, and their friends told us their adventures about you. Optimus: Yes I am. And you're the Young Six: Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona. I've heard about you too. You're rumored to be the last of the younglings. Smolder: Yes we are. Optimus: So Ocellus, you must be the changeling wanting to have a better life, rather than being like Queen Chrysalis? Ocellus: Yeah, but everyone was so horrible to me at first. But now they seem to appreciate me. Optimus: Now that's good. And besides, I heard about Twilight turning into an Alicorn/princess. Sandbar: Is that a bad thing? Optimus: No. I just wish I was there to see it. But anyway, where are Thomas, Twilight, and the others? I have to warn them! Gallus: That's the trouble. We don't know where they are. Optimus: Then I fear they'll be in great danger as well. Yona: Danger from what? Optimus: Young one. You don't wanna know. see Cemetery Wind is driving up Lucas: I'm back! Tessa: Took you long enough! Lucas: My head hurts. I had to go to the doctor. I got a welt on my head, that makes me look like a fricking Star Trek character. Tessa: scoffs Whatever. Chris: I can't believe it! Meg: You've guys actually made friends with the Autobots?! Leafeon: Yeah, we sure did! Lois: Whoah, whoa, whoa, whoa, just hold on for a minute! Okay, let me get this straight. You guys made friends with the Autobots? Peter: Yeah, and we helped them saved the world from Megatron, the Decepticons, a trio of singing girls called: "The Dazzlings". Then, the second time, we've helped them save the world from the sun being blown up from the first and original Decepticon called: "The Fallen", and the third time, their home planet was coming down towards Earth from the Battle of Chicago from Optimus Prime's former mentor: "Sentinel Prime". And Stewie, Anna, and Elsa helped us out. Skeeter: Well, this is the first time I've ever actually seen one of these things. Lois: Well, I don't care where they came from, they're dangerous! Brian: No, Lois! You're wrong! We've fought besides them, ever since they arrived on Earth. Believe me, he's not capable of hurting anyone. Lois: Clearly he's manipulated your mind with his alien powers. Glenn Quagmire: He doesn't have powers! Pepper Clark: Yeah, he has guns, swords, and axes! Minka Mark: Yeah! And they even made a song about the Transformers, I mean listen to this! takes out a phone and plays the theme song which turns out to be the Generation 1 era Transformers theme Minka Mark: And it's pretty catchy too. Lois: Frankly, I don't care, guys! He's just a savage! Kida: No Lois! Optimus Prime is not a savage! Jolteon: Wait, Kida. You know Optimus? Kida: Yes. Eevee: How did you meet him? Kida: He, his Autobot comrades, and several of his friends found Atlantis, and with their help, they saved me, my people, and the city. Lois: Well, it stops now! Peter: Lois, come on! Lois: It stops now, guys! Sylveon: You don't know him! Lois: I don't have to know him! All I know he's one of the bad ones! Brian: No, Lois! You're wrong! Optimus is one of the good ones! He's loyal, he's wise, and sometimes he acts like a father-like figure to the other Autobots! Lois: Yeah, for all I know, somebody that works for the government is probably after him! Sylveon: Lois, come on. That's just plain crazy. Brian: Yeah. (as Dean McCoppin) I mean, who in the hell will the government send? see Lockdown driving up and transforms and starts climbing on Seed towers Kid: Look! Look! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series